


blindness

by sybil



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil/pseuds/sybil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is clockworks, / And it’s cold steel / Fingers too numb to feel / Squeeze the handle / Blow out the candle / Blindness</p>
            </blockquote>





	blindness

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Bellarke and most certainly inspired by Love Is Blindness by Jack White. Spoilers for those that did not yet see “Spacewalker.” Please be gentle.

He finds her in the woods, hunched over a fallen log as she empties the contents of her stomach onto the soft green moss. He reaches out, hesitating to touch her because if he did the great unnameable  _something_   that has been chasing him since the fever will finally catch up.  _ But some people are worth being gutted for. _

A hand settles on her shaking shoulder, trying to convey what his clumsy mouth could not under even the best of circumstances. He doesn’t know what she needs until suddenly he  does.  She shakes his hand away, twisting to look up at him and the expression on her face scrapes his soul raw. Wet cheeks glisten in the moonlight, blue eyes swallowed by shadow she slowly rises to stand on a shaky foundation.

“You did the right thing.” His voice is firm, dark eyes unwavering because he  has  to be sure. If not for himself than for the girl standing in front of him, shoulders hunched and spine curled as though she expects an accusation or a blow.

There’s a pause and all he can see is her wide eyes staring at him, chest heaving. He sees it coming but he doesn’t back away, her arm arcing and her hand connecting with his cheek. The slap resounds in the quiet forest and the scorpion sting of it blossoms over freckles because Griffin does not pull punches in conversation or altercation.

“No,” she breathes as she winds up to strike him again, his head snapping to the right with the force of the blow. “It wasn’t the right thing.” 

He withstands the storm, lets her scream herself hoarse until she is no longer flailing against him but silent, pliable but never soft. That isn’t who Clarke Griffin is. Arms come to embrace her, loosely at first and then tighter because he cannot imagine letting her drift off into the dark.

“It was the necessary thing,” a vehement whisper against his tear-soaked shirt before she pulls back, looks up at him. “And I  **hate**   myself for it.”

_Hate me instead._   He does not say it but he already knows it’s too late for him now.

Clarke Griffin is a solar flare and Bellamy suddenly finds himself blinded.


End file.
